Me&MrDarcy
by Chaaaandaaaa
Summary: Hermione Granger is one of millions who adore Mr.Darcy from Pride and Prejudice. When a Wish Serum comes into the picture, Hermione is stuck in a English litrature, with no magic whatsoever. How will she win the heart of Mr. Darcy, who will ever know? R
1. Hermione's passion

Disclaimer: I don't Own Harry potter, or Pride and Prejudice. :

So here you are guys, a new story from me. I had got this book called me&mr.Darcy, and thought it was great, so I had this idea. Hope you like it!

Prologue--

If one were to ask me my favorite book, by no means would they ever think that _Pride and Prejudice_ is on the top, next to _A Hogwarts History. _

If one were to ask me my guilty pleasure, by no means would they ever think Mr. Darcy strolling down a foggy meadow in a frilly white shirt turns me on.

If one were to ask me who the perfect gent would be, they'd agree that it was Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy.

I, Hermione Jane Granger am ardently in love with this fictional character. As crazy as it seems, it actually natural, if that makes any sense. I'm sure hundreds of thousands are acquainted with the sophisticated, handsome gentleman, and had pleasurable dreams about him. And those who are married, well I feel sorry for the blokes who are mistaken for our favorite Darcy. In advance, I'd like to apologize to my future boyfriends and husband. Cause when I'm going to be kissing you, I'll be thinking of none other then Mr. Darcy.

In the library where I'm often found, you'll see me doing paper work three weeks in advance, but really, who in the right mind does that? You see what I want you to see, a simple concealing charm actually. If you saw what I was truly writing, well, all I can say is that it would make Snape blush and run for the hills.

Me & Mr. Darcy.

Has a certain ring to it, does it not? I swear, if Jane Austen had never written _Pride and Prejudice_, the world would have never been the same. Books would have never been the same. I would have never been the same.

What I'd give to be able to touch that chiseled chin, that Roman nose, those beautiful lips. No man could ever compare, in looks, in personality, in chivalry. He was perfect; he is perfect, in every single way.

The man of my dreams, till the very end.

'_In vain I have struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you._'

Those words, so poetically romantic, I'd love noting more then to hear those words in my ear. For you to whisper sweet nothings to me all night. An obsession of mine, I assure you.

If I were to have one wish, it would be for me to always, and forever be with you at Pemberley.

That actually may be why this whole thing started. Heh.

Author note: So do you like it? REVIEW! See what happens next with Hermione. :


	2. Wish serum

Disclaimer: I don't own _Harry Potter_ nor do I own _Pride and prejudice. _

"It's called a wish serum." Snap recited to the class of seven years as he waved the small vase of clear liquid. "It can make your smallest fantasies or deepest desires become reality. The wish serum is difficult to make, one wrong slip and for the next few weeks you're reciting even the silliest wishes."

My eyes grew wide with pleasure at the thought, and my curly hair fell across my face as I turned to my best mates, Harry and Ron.

I, Hermione was going to make this concoction exactly as it is to be made, and have my wildest dreams come true. A smirk fluttered onto my face which would make Malfoy shudder.

"You may now begin."

Harry and Ron crowded around me, a look of anticipation on their faces.

"So," Ron stated as he rubbed his hands together, his trademark grin on his face. "What are you going to wish for? I was thinking a room filled with Every Flavored Beans, and liquorish wands. What do you think?"

"Please Ronald, who would really waste a wish on sweets?" I scoffed as I steered 360 degrees to the right three times, then to the left once in a repetition.

"I would." Both Ron and Harry said in unison, and I couldn't help but wonder why I was friends with these guys.

"Honestly." I muttered as the potion began to mist over, a look of anticipation covered my face. "This is it." I pulled out the ladle from the cauldron, and sniffed it stiffly. "It's finished."

"Excellent." Harry stated as I poured the liquid into three cups. Professor Snape eyed us curiously as the three of us held our cups up in a cheer.

"Bottoms up." Ron said as we tipped our drinks into our mouths, and I shut my eyes in excitement. This was it, my time to shine in the eyes of Mr. Darcy! Pemberley, here I come.

And just like that I felt a tug on my heart pulling me forward, leaving my body behind as if I were being pulled apart. My eyes wouldn't allow me to see the commotion around me, and all I had to rely on was my hearing. Which was rather horrible since all I could hear were the screams of those who surrounded me. But all I needed to do was assure myself that this would be worth it, and thus I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

"Hermione dear, wake up!" I must have dropped off, because the next thing I'm being jolted awake by a woman's voice. I was lying in a large bed under a pure white comforter, and someone was opening my curtains. "We're going into town remember! We have to get your dress for the Pemberley ball tomorrow night." Wait did she just say Pemberley? Sitting strait up in my bed, which I realized wasn't mine; I finally took in my surroundings. I was in a very nice room, better decorated then the room at my old house which was pretty much plain. This was a large bedroom with a balcony and fireplace. It was in a theme that came strait out of the Victorian era, and made me gasp.

"Hermione, don't gape like that, you look positively medieval." Finally observing the other woman in the room, I notice she was absolutely handsome. Slender and tall with beautiful facial features, and great sense of fashion, who no doubt was the Lady of the house.

"Your brother Alexander arrived along with Darcy earlier today. I share your great dislike for the man, I really do Hermione. But for your brothers welfare, please try to be civil to the man, he means a great deal to him." Darcy, brother? Hold on, I dislike Mr. Darcy? How could this be humanly possible?

"Do I not show Mr. Darcy the courtesy he deserves?" The woman, I assume was my mother laughed rather elegantly, as she pulled me off my bed.

"I'd be lying to say you did." Oh dear.

"Mother, is Mr. Darcy involved with anyone?" Way to be blunt Mione. My mother from this time, I guess you would say, pulled the strings of my corset tightly, and then tied them in a bow.

"Dear, you know the only thing Mr. Darcy is involved with is his mirror. The pride git won't even talk to any girl other then Miss. Georgiana, and argue with yourself. Anyways, your set, now get down to the parlor and have some breakfast before we head to town. Alexander will be meeting us, and I can't wait!" She squealed with delight, and I couldn't help but chuckle at the woman. I exited the room with my spirits soaring when I passed a mirror that dangled on a cream colored wall. As I peered into the reflection, I couldn't help but gasp at my sight. I wore an old fashioned dress, and my hair was curled lightly with small ringlets cascading down my face. I raised a hand to my features and examine them, noticing that I seemed to age with my wish, and was about 23 years old.

At breakfast, the woman who I assumed was the mother answered the many questions I had for her with a quizzical brow. I came to know that her name was Lady Jean, and my father had died a few years ago in the battle of waterloo, giving the estate to my 26 year old brother, Alexander. My only sibling worked along side Mr. Darcy and, and spent most of his time in London.

As we finished our conversation, Lady Jean called for our carriage, and we headed into town. I gazed at the nineteenth century England in awe, my hair flying everywhere under my blue bonnet.

"Lady Jean, I think I'm going to like it here." I said with a grin on my face and she watched me worriedly. As we arrived at the area where we were to shop, I followed Lady Jean in before I heard someone call out to me.

"Mione!" Before I had time to turn around, I was embraced by two strong arms.

Turning around, I came face to face with a man who looked similar to Lady Jean.

"Excuse me?"

The man laughed and once again pulled me into a hug.

"Dear sister, have you already forgotten about me?"

Well, what was I going to say to that? Well, like they say, when in old England.

"Dear Alexander, I couldn't recognize you for its been ages!" I pulled away and took a look at him. He smiled at me and I grinned back. That is until…

"Mr. Granger, Miss. Granger."

My attentions were pulled away by a deep voice, which stood directly behind Alexander. My heart stopped for a whole five seconds as my eyes connected with two dark brown orbs.

"Mr. Darcy."

Author Note: hehe, that took a while to update. Sorrryyyy. : I hope you all liked this chapter. It was a bit bad, but hopefully it will get better.

-Kamura


End file.
